


A Kitsune and a Flaming Sippy Cup

by Graydove71



Series: An Elf, a Veela, and a Kitsune [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alpha Blaise Zabini, Alpha Severus Snape, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BAMF Blaise Zabini, BAMF Regulus Black, Bad Albus Dumbledore, Beta Draco Malfoy, Beta Remus Lupin, Bottom Harry Potter, Bottom Sirius Black, Bottom Viktor Krum, Creature Blaise Zabini, Creature Draco Malfoy, Creature Fic, Creature Harry Potter, Creature Inheritance, Creature Viktor krum, Creature Weasley Twins, Elf Blaise Zabini, Evil Albus Dumbledore, F/M, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Malfoy Family (Harry Potter), Good Severus Snape, Good Slytherins, Good Tom Riddle, Kitsune Harry Potter, M/M, Magical triades, Mentor Harry Potter, Mentor/Protégé, Minister of Magic Tom Riddle, Mpreg, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Omega Harry Potter, Omega Sirius Black, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Protective Neville Longbottom, Regulus Black Lives, Regulus Black is Harry Potter's Parent, Switch Draco Malfoy, Switch Remus Lupin, Tom Riddle is Not Voldemort, Top Blaise Zabini, Top Severus Snape, True Mates, Two Albus Dumbledores., Veela Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26344213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graydove71/pseuds/Graydove71
Summary: After going through a Creature Inheritance and finding his destined Mates Harrison Potter and his allies were able to oust Dumbles pawns from the school last year.  Now as Harrison and his Mates' fourth year begins they are informed of a old Tournament being brought back.How will Harrison as an Submissive Kitsune deal with the Triwizard Tournament, his new responsibilities as Godfather to his Uncles new born child, going to class, spending time with his Mates, oh and an old fool which due to his plans for Power and money doubled himself with both versions being the so called Lord of the Light and Dark.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter/Blaise Zabini, Fred Weasley/George Weasley/Original Male Character(s), Harry Potter/Blaise Zabini, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Past James Potter/Lily Evens Potter/Regulus Black, Regulus Black & Harry Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin/Severus Snape, Tom Riddle & Harry Potter, Viktor Krum/Original Male Character(s)
Series: An Elf, a Veela, and a Kitsune [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631512
Comments: 32
Kudos: 297





	1. Prolong: Recap and events of the summer

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter, I do, however, claim ownership in several characters in this story.

**Recap**

At the start of his third year at Hogwarts Harry Potter found himself going through a surprising Creature Inheritance that he had known nothing about. While stuck in his new Kitsune form he overheard a disturbing conversation among his so called friends and was even threatened by them. Thankfully with Neville having been given the position of Guardian he and Harry's other housemates were able to stop the threats from being carried out.

At breakfast the morning after his change Harry found his mates were none other than Blaise Zabini an Alpha Elf, and Draco Malfoy his Beta Veela. Following standard procedures the trio, accompanied by their Heads of House, and their families went to Gringotts to undergo testing as to make sure they were True Mates and not under enchantment. During the test it revealed that while not being enchanted to have different Mates Harry, now known as Harrison, had numerous spells and Potions in his system as well as people stealing from his Vaults.

As Harrison went through a cleansing his new Mates and their families contacted his closest living relative Great Uncle Tom Riddle. While the results also lead to the Weasley family to find out that Molly, Ron and Ginny were not actually part of their immediate family. Rather Arthur's Mates, and his son's other parents, were Molly's Brothers Fabian and Gideon Prewett. Having found that more than just Harrison had been under spells Arthur suggest the rest of them get tested as well leading to Severus Snape to find out he is an Alpha Fae to his Beta Remus Lupin and Sirius Black.

Harrison and his Mates take a week off of school to both bond as well as prepare for the trial against the Dursleys, which thanks to the test are found out not to be related to him at all. Using some of his memories both Vernon and Petunia are sent away to the Muggle Wing of Azkaban while their son's memory is Obliviated and sent into the Muggle foster system. While the trial was taking place Severus and Remus share with the Head Auror the Potter's Wills to hopefully call off the man-hunt on their innocent Submissive, but it is not until later that night when collecting the last of his belongings before moving into the Hogwarts Bonding Dorms that Harrison find Peter Pettigrew that the hunt is called off.

During a Quidditch game against Slytherin Harrison finds his Uncle Sirius who is taken in for a cleansing only for the formerly escaped prisoner to slip into a Magical Coma. As Severus and Remus leave the castle to take care of their Mate. Harrison's former friends having lost the control of him and his vaults try various way to get him back under their and Headmaster Dumbledore's control one of which sends Harrison into Bonded Space.

This act would have trapped Harrison if not for the fact that his Beta father who had been thought dead was also in his own Bonded space letting them connect and bring each other out of the space. Free from his Bonded space after nearly twelve years Regulus Black rushed to protect his child making quite a first impression on his son's mates accusing them of not taking care of their Submissive only calming down as he puts Headmaster Dumbledore in his place and snap the wands of Ginny and Ron Pettigrew as well as Hermione Granger for their actions against Harrison.

While Dumbledore and his pawns talked about what to do next Regulus and Harrison's mates collected one of the Dark Lord Horcruxes which was at Hogwarts as well a Basilisk fang in which to destroy it with. Not wanting to destroy it at Hogwarts Regulus leaves the school making a small stop over at St. Mungos to help get his older brother out of his own Bonded space, before taking up residence in the Black Family Townhouse. Regulus easily destroys Ravenclaw's Diadem but when he tired to use the fang on Slytherins's locket he had to call Lily's Uncle for help to get it open. After opening the locket the pair found out after taking out a Glamour on the shade inside that the creator and real Dark Lord was none other than Albus Dumbledore.

As a way to get back at Regulus for messing with his plans Headmaster Dumbledore raise charges against Regulus so as to get "Harry" back under his thumb. But revealing to the members of the Wizengamot jury that he was Harrison's Beta Father as well as proving he was no Death Eater, with some help from Lucius Malfoy, he was cleared of all charges. During Lucius proof it was revealed that Minister Fudge was a Death Eater sending him right to Azkaban.

After the trail Headmaster Dumbledore bemoaned his recent losses while he starts to work on the upcoming Triwizard Tournament. Meanwhile Albus's evil duplicate bemoans the lost of many of his Ministry spies and top Death Eaters seemingly unaware that two of his Horcruxes have been destroyed makes plans to send one of his followers into his "good sides" school so as to finally get rid of Harrison but also have revenge against Lucius and Regulus for sending many of his followers away.

**Summary of events after the Regulus's "trial" up unto the start of Harrison's fourth year.**

Thankfully after Granger and the two young offspring of Molly Prewett and Peter Pettigrew were sent off to Voggek or Magical Juvie Headmaster backed off due to his work on the upcoming Triwizard letting Harrison and his Mates have an unburden rest of the school year. After Fudge getting sent to Azkaban a quick election was held for his replacement as he was being processed the startling fact came to light as it was shown that the man was an Alpha Kelpi and his Mates had been the Beta Banshee Molly and their Omega Peter Pettigrew. Many called for Lucius to take his place being the man to send him away but Lord Malfoy preferred to just keep his job as a Barrister as he nominates Harrison's Great Uncle Tom Riddle who wins by a landslide thanks in part to the result of Harrison's test showing the spells Albus cast on the Boy-Who-Lived losing the old fool much of his normal support.

Tom was sworn in by the time of Halloween/Samhain holiday with Amelia Bones in position as Vice Minister. While at the castle Severus and his mates moved into the Staff family rooms to rebond with each other after the spells the fool of a Headmaster had them under leading to the group announcing during the Yule that Sirius was pregnant as they asked Harrison to be their child's Godfather.

The rest of the school year went by smoothly, unless you count an increasingly irritable pregnant Sirius being around while his Dominants were teaching. As if to make matters worse while Sirius was given an excellent compensation package for the time he had been in Azkaban he had been regulated to desk work as an Auror for at least three years due to being gone so long and now pregnant. While on the other hand thanks to revealing themselves as representing the Heirs of the Founders Regulus Potter nee Black, Minister Tom Riddle and Adriana Zabini joined the Hogwarts School Board. As Tom was busy with duties as the Minister he had Narcissa Malfoy handle his vote during meetings.

With them on the Board many changes were soon made to the school as at the end of the year Divinations which many saw was a joke was removed from the curriculum as they put a Healing/Warding class in its place. The Muggle Studies class was updated since it had been teaching of Muggle culture pre-WWII, as well as a class brought in for Muggleborns entering the Magical World so that Muggleborns could learn about their new world. The Board also decided to get a new teacher for History of Magic at the end of the year, but deciding not to exorcise Cuthbert Binns just let him continue as he had always been most likely unaware that his "classes" would no longer had any students in them. As the Board did all this Dumbles slipped in a day pass for his pawns to spend Valentines day at Hogsmead rather than at Voggek where the trio tried to interfere on a date between Harrison and his mates.

When he got back the results of his end of year test Harrison had been surprised to find that he had ranked in the top ten students and saw that thanks to Granger no longer being at the castle many students were actually better then previous years. As they rode back to London on the Hogwarts express Percy finally clear of the blocks Molly had placed on him had got together with his Mate Oliver Wood who many people stating that they balanced each other out perfectly. Harrison could not stop smiling as he lays on his Mates's lap happy that he had some loving family members waiting for him at Kings Cross. Though despite what he had found out at the start of the year it had been the best one he had ever had with finding his Mates the return of his Daddy as well as the Weasley-Prewett Twins informing him that their Creatures saw him as their little brother further strengthening the bond between him and their clan.

Arriving back at Kings Cross Harrison clambered off his Dominants' laps joining the crowed before jumping into his Daddy's arms while in his hybrid Kitsune form leading to him having to be calmed down before they went through the barrier to the Muggle Side so as to catch the Knight Bus due to Sirius having road the train back as well being unable to Apparate or Floo while pregnant. As due to both Severus and Remus's busy teaching schedules they had not had a time to get Shell Cottage back in order. They found that making it livable again was going to take longer than they thought as Dumbles had given the property to Molly after he enchanted them leading them to ask the Goblins to repair and strengthen their home's wards. That plus the work that was needed to be done to it to add some more room with their coming child lead to Regulus inviting them to stay at the Black Family Townhouse until the work was done.

Harrison was also informed that his Daddy was not going to let him spend the entire summer at the homes of his Dominants, though the group of Mates would not be separated rather they would be spending the summer with all their families on alternating weeks with the first week with him. The picture of Harrison's grandmother would often smile seeing the home full of people again as she got to know her Grandson, his mates as well as her eldest son's mates having never meet them before. Harrison who despite staying with the Malfoys at the start of his third year found it a little awkward to share the same house of his Uncles. But at least it was only for one week out of three as he, Blaise and Draco would be in the place before heading out to spend a week with his Dominant's families. The three Mates were given cuffs created by their parents which had Portkeys for each of the Family's homes so that they could easily travel between them during the summer.

During the first night in Grimmauld Place all three of the Mates' parents sat them down an informed them that during the summer they would be taught Occlumency during the summer from Harrison's Uncle Severus. Also during the first week of summer Severus, Remus and Sirius renewed their vows as Severus dropped his Muggle Father's name due to claiming his Lordship becoming the family of Prince-Lupin-Black in a small ceremony officiated by Minister Riddle. It was not until the three had gone through a months of lessons and had developed some skill from Severus when they meet with their families again who explained why they had learned it. Harrison, Blaise, and Draco could only gasp in shock as Regulus and Minister Riddle informed them what they had found out when they had destroyed the Horcrux in Slytherin's locket of the identity of the Dark Lord being Albus Dumbledore. The parents were quick to point out that the three students were being told to be put on their guard around but not to do anything about it and leave it to them. When Blaise, who had pulled both his Mates to his strong chest, asked why the man was still at Hogwarts and not in Azkaban Tom explained that until they could find and destroy the man's other two Horcruxes it was better that he be unaware of their plans lest he try to escape to make trouble with the rest of the Magical England.

Seeing that the group was still worried about having to go back to Hogwarts under control of "Voldemort" so to take their minds off of it the families, including the Weasley-Prewetts, pulled together to fill one of the top boxes for the upcoming Quidditch World Cup that was being held in England that year. Being told this took the trio's mind of Dumblemort and his plans at least for a bit. The only downside was that a week before the game Sirius had gone into labor giving birth to Harrison's new Goddaughter Lily Hope Prince-Lupin-Black making the new parents unable to go to the game while forcing Regulus and Harrison to still go. As a goodwill gesture they passed their tickets onto the twin's Submissive family letting Harrison meet Kevin's older sister Jenny and his parents.

At the start of the game Harrison found himself being pulled closer to Draco as the Bulgarian team mascots came out. It was only after the person calling the game informed the crowd that they were all Veela did it make sense not that Harrison felt any pull from them as he cuddled up against Draco hiding a laugh as he saw Bill being one of the few unattached people in the top box react to them while Charlie just looked utterly board. The game was fantastic as Harrison, Draco, the twins and Charlie, the Quidditch players of the group watched in aw at some of the flying done by the two teams. Harrison and Draco shared a look a seeing some of the stunts the Bulgarian seeker Krum performed wanting to test them out during a match.

The final was not that long only lasting about an hour and half leading to celebrations at the campgrounds surrounding the pitch where the game had taken place. The festivities took a back seat, however, around two thirty in the morning when some Death Eaters which had somehow managed to get pass the last purge had some "fun" with the Muggle campgrounds attendant and his family only fleeing when the Dark Mark appeared in the sky. That is what Harrison read as at the first signs of trouble their entire group activated their Portkeys to return them to the Grimmauld Place.

Harrison's birthday was an extravagant affair taking place the Zabini family Manor which was the largest of the three Mates' family homes. Even with its large size the placed seemed packed with all three families, the Weasley-Prewetts, Oliver Wood and his folks, Kevin Elwick and his folks, not to mention Harrison's Granduncle Tom and his entourage which included four Auror, Vice Minister Amelia Bone, his uncles with the very active Lily. Harrison's Guardian, Neville Longbottom along with his Grandmother, the other three Head of the Hogwarts Houses even some members of Slytherin House that Harrison had become friends with over the last year. Being so used to having his birthday being utterly ignored by the Dursleys having so many people there wishing him happiness and all the gifts lead to him spending almost the entire party in his Hybrid form with his fox tail wagging happily clutching his Dominants hands to ground him so that he did not go full Kitsune.

Uncle Tom joined the three Mates to collect their school supplies, this given Harrison some extra protection with the Aurors that were his guards. As all three had chosen to take the newly offered Healing/Ward class which had almost four full volumes for the class Harrison found his bag being carried by Blaise due to its "weight" as the Submissive almost skipped down the alley to join the Malfoys and his Daddy at a restaurant that Mama Narcissa had chosen for lunch. As they were eating Harrison's nose twitched as a familiar scent came to him causing him to look up and see Augustus Longbottom enter along side his Guardian who blush a little at being found holding Luna Lovegood's hand causing Harrison to smile at them.

It was not until the ride back to Hogwarts that Harrison learned that ever since around the Yule that Neville had been dating Luna making the Submissive happy for the other boy. During the train ride not wanting to alienate anyone from either Gryffindor or Slytherin House the three mates claimed a compartment right in the middle of the train leading to multiple people from all four houses to stop by. Some of which Harrison and his mates ignored able to detect they wanted to get closer to Harrison due to his now powerful connection to the Minister of Magic or others for some reason trying to flirt with him. None of the three could figure that last condition out at all after there very public bonding in the Great Hall last year not to mention everything that happened afterwards but as long as the people flirting did not try to douse them with Love Potions they decided to just ignore it.

Arriving back at Hogwarts which up until last year Harrison had always considered a home before he got a real one the three mates put up their Occlumency shields as they entered the Great Hall giving nods to Harrison's Uncles up at the Head Table. Some people were shocked to see Professor Prince sitting beside his Mates as he fed his daughter with a burp cloth over one shoulder. Thankful that they were not paying attention to him any more Harrison joined his Mates at their normal places at the Slytherin table to watch this years sorting.


	2. The Tournament and Snape's Opening Speech

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harrison learns of the Triwizard as well as finds a new bonded couple joining Slytherin House

Harrison noticed that unlike the the other time that he had been at a sorting no matter what house a new student was sent to everyone gave them a loud cheer with the house the first year was sorted into having one of the prefects standing up and waving them over. Harrison was rather pleased that after the events of last year the bonds between the houses had been strengthened as most of the animosity as well as the students who caused such trouble no longer in the school. After the sixteen new students were sorted but before the feast began Dumbles stood up and called for their attention. "Now before we all get distracted by the opening feast I have a couple of quick announcements. First off for the first time in nearly one hundred years the inter-house Quidditch cup will not be taking place." Dumbledore paused as if waiting for someone to start complaining even sending a look at Fred and George but while there was some muttering to their neighbors no one called out to him. "Ah yes well the reason for this is that Hogwarts will be playing host to our sister schools Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and Durmstrang Institute in an event that has not happened in three hundred years... the Triwizard Tournament. Around Halloween the other schools shall arrive and Champions chosen from students which are of age to compete." Once again there muttering filled the hall as the fool paused again until Professor McGonagall elbowed him nodding to the empty plates. "Well that is all so I offer you just these last few words. Aenroh Miatsz Zratihothn." With a clap of his hands the food appeared on the tables as he gave a small smile to some of the first years who looked astonished by this "magic."

"I swear his words get stranger every year," Blaise said rubbing the bridge of his noise as all but Muggleborns knew that the food was made and then delivered by the fleet of Hogwarts House Elves.

"Just another example of his desire to be seen to be overly powerful for the people who don't know better," Draco said seeing that students at the other tables were informing the Muggleborn or raised like Harrison had been were being told how the fool had "performed the spell."

"Well at least we now know what everyone was hinting at," Harrison said as he accepted a plate prepared for him by his Mates. He knew that they were doing it due to what their families told them about Dumbles being the Dark Lord and since his pawns were no longer at the castle they would not put it past the man to use his own Elves to try to spike their food. Harrison leaned against Blaise as he ate letting the sounds of his classmates wash over him but not participating in the discussion about the Tournament which he had no interest in what so ever. Looking around the hall he opened his Kitsune senses to see if there were any newly awaken Creatures this year and gave a start when he spotted Colin seated half way down the table leaning into a Slytherin just like he was doing with Blaise. "Can Muggleborns go through a Creature Inheritance?" he asked his mates.

"Not usually unless said Muggleborn is actually from a Squib line." Draco said. "Why do you ask Kitten?"

"I think it has something to do with Colin Creevey curled up with Richard Harper*," Blaise said nodding at the pair.

"Then he has to be from a Squib line which would explain why his younger brother is also Magical," Draco said rubbing his chin in thought.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Harrison asked only for his answer not to come from his mates but Theo who was sitting across from them.

"Well having more than one Muggleborn from the same family is a stretch unless they are twins so when more than one shows up it is usually a sign of line that came from a Squib."

"Okay seriously is there some book that I missed reading that I don't know this stuff?" Harrison asked with a slight pout as his Dominants hugged him.

"Not a book per-say more of a lesson taught in our pre-Hogwarts classes," Theo explained as he and Harrison's mates told them about how they came to the castle they would be taught multiple subject both Muggle (spelling, reading, and math) and Magical (how to act, any creatures their lines held, and differences between true Muggleborns and those from Squib lines. As Theo also mentioned learning about his line having creature blood Harrison was about to ask what the creature was when the door to the hall burst open just as a bolt of lightning crashed.

Harrison was so startled that he, and the other Submissive in the Hall, accidentally shifted into their Hybrid forms making him notice that Colin's form had darkened his skin tone slightly as well as giving him black ears and a feline tail. Seeing his mate comfort a now blushing Colin, Harrison turned to watch as someone walked towards the front table of the hall. The Wizard had to be about six foot five in immaculate dark robes which did not seem to have a drop of water on them despite having just come in from the storm outside. While he appeared to be quite fit the man walked with a cane which he did not seem to need as he lifted it to his right elbow as he pulled down the hood of his cloak revealing a soft smiling face with deep green eyes and his black-brown hair tied up in a pony tail. Reaching the Head Table the man shook Dumbles's hand enthusiastically as they had a quite conversation evidently using magic to keep it private as even with his enhanced hearing Harrison could not tell what they were saying.

Seeing Dumbles smile warmly at the newcomer Harrison was unsure if the man could be trusted or not. Finishing his conversation with the man Dumbles got everyone's attention again which as most were staring at the stranger was not hard. "As you might have been informed our School Board," he said and Harrison could only smile as he saw Dumbles grit his teeth a little "decided to get a new History of Magic teacher this year so let me introduce Doctor Calvin Tig who has both a Mastery in History and Transfiguration." There was some scattering of applause for the man which he acknowledged with a wave before heading off to the opposite side of the Head Table from Harrison's Uncles possibly to not be by Lily who had begun to cry when the doors had crashed open.

Turning away from the newcomer Harrison turned to his Goddaughter with a look of sympathy as Severus began to rock her to try to get her to sleep. His inner Submissive as well as his Godparent bond with Lily made him want to go over and comfort her as well. Only staying in his spot as Lily was with her parents at the moment and his Mates holding him with Blaise's arm wrapped around his waist and Draco's hand on his knee under the table. Rolling his eyes a little he suddenly noticed that he, Kevin and Colin were being stared at by what had to be the new students. Knowing that until Fred, George, and Kevin had gone through their Inheritance it had been nearly a decade the looks were understandable as he caught each new student's eye and gave them all a wave. He placed a bet with himself on if they were new to the Magical world or not based on their reactions.

Shortly afterwards Dumbles call it a night sending everyone one to their dorms. Harrison got up from the table grabbing both his Mates' hands as they made their way down to the Slytherin Dorm Rooms making a note to himself to talk to Colin later. As he had "joined" the House a couple of weeks into term Harrison had not be around for his Uncle Severus's welcoming speech so he was not shocked to see rather than talk to friends they had not seen over the summer or go to their rooms all the students had arranged themselves in the rooms seats to listen to the message. Harrison climbed into Blaise lap letting his Alpha's arms wrap around him so as to use up one less seat of the limited number of chairs.

"Good evening everyone as you may have heard over the summer I renewed my vows and though I don't expect you to call my Prince-Lupin-Black I will be going by Professor Prince from now on," his Uncle said coming into the room. "First off let us give a warm welcome to our new Housemates, Malcolm Baddock, Jo Lesky, and Graham Pritchard" he said as he began to clap with the rest of the house joining in. "We also welcome Mr. Colin Creevey into the Snake Nest after his bonding to our own Richard Harper," Severus said to another round of applause as Colin blushed and buried his face into his Dominant's robes. "I would also like to congratulate Marcus Flint for becoming the Head Boy this year," Prince said as the room fell silent in shock as the last time Hogwarts had had a Slytherin Head Boy/Girl had been during some of their parents time at the school. The silence was broken when they all gave a cheer as those nearest patted Marcus's back. "As the Headmaster said there is to be no Qudditch this year so there will be no practice or tryouts, though Madam Hooch has given permission for students who wish to just fly around to relieve stress the okay to do so if they have a teacher there to watch or with groups of more than seven," he said sending a look at Harrison and Draco. "Also due to the tournament as well as the several new classes this year I will be visiting the Common Room on Tuesdays unless of course my mates are busy and I have to take care of my daughter, which if it happens I will show up at another time. That being said my normal office hours are now different as Monday and Thursday nights I will no longer see any student so as to spent time with my family," Severus said giving them all a glare as if to warn them that if they tried to come during that time he would use them for Potion ingredients. "Though we have seen during the last year a new inter-house comrade grow I still urge you to present a united front just in case there is a slight step backwards after a summer off.

A reminded I expect you all to join in to at least one study group, as well as your curfews are a half hour latter than last year first years your normal curfew is nine thirty but since it is the first night you may stay up until ten. New students don't hesitate to ask an older student if you have issues. All other notices are on the board," Severus said beginning to walk out of the room before one of the first years called him back. Turing to the new student he arched an eyebrow at them for a moment before a look of understanding came to his face. "One last announcement before I leave you all tonight Young Jo Lesky has asked me to share with you all that they do not identify as either being male or female so I expect you to honor their wishes at not being called by a gender specific pronoun as they prefer Mx. to anything else." With that the Potion Master gave them all a bow and left the room leaving both Harrison and Colin with stunned looks, for while Blaise and Draco had given him a basic rundown of the Slytherin's start of term speech it was another to actually get it and see how much the man cared for members of the house.

As the students broke up to greet friends they had not seen over the summer Harrison got out of Blaise's lap and went over to Colin and his mate. "Hey'a Colin" Harrison said taking a newly open seat next to the pair.

"Hi Harrison," Colin said still blushing a little sitting on his Dominant's lap.

"Congratulation Colin," Harrison said hugging the other boy and seeing a shocked look on his face. "So if you do not mind me asking how did you find your mate?"

"Little one," Blaise said with a slight hint of disappointment in his voice.

"What it is a valid question since Colin lives in the Muggle World and from what you, the twins, and my uncles said it is the Submissive who has to find their Dominant first," Harrison said.

"Yeah well did they also tell you that we can feel our Submissive enter into their creature form and if they are far from us we will go to somewhere close by to them?" Harper asked.

"No but that is also due to the fact that all the mates I know of happened when they were at Hogwarts," Harrison responded back.

"Be nice Richard," Colin said placing a calming hand on his Dominant's chest before turning to Harrison. "If you believe it I found him in a movie theatre watching Disney's Lion King," Colin said with a laugh making his Harper wrap his arm around the smaller boy's waist. Harrison smiled at the pair as his noes read their scents with Colin smelling of Chocolate and Butterscotch while Harper smelled of freshly cut grass and parchment.

"So did Professor Prince show you your bonded room's yet?" Draco asked trying to brake up the still somewhat tense mood

"Um no he seemed a little distracted when Colin and I approached him after the feast," Harper stated.

"Well from what I heard Lily is having a hard time sleeping in their rooms," Harrison said before standing up "don't worry we can show you where they are at." The new mates got up and followed Harrison, Blaise and Draco down a side corridor to a hallway of doors. "These doors lead to one of two entrances to your set of rooms. The other one is in case you want to have visitors from another house so they do not have to go through the Common Room," Harrison explained pushing the door open to the room he and his mates had used last year and saw their belongings back where they had been as he silently thanked Dobby for taking care of it. "Now we were told that since the rooms have a kitchen you can make your own meals for breakfast as long as you are not late for class and supper as long as their is no major event taking place. You can only make lunch during weekends though," Harrison said showing off his kitchen before taking the younger bonded to his and his Mates' bedroom. "The bed can be separated into beds for each of you at either your choice or by force if you try to do anything more than cuddle before you are age, same goes for the shower and bathtub in the bathroom."

"You know this from experience?" Harper asked with a raised eyebrow making Harrison blush.

"No that is just what we were told when we were shown our rooms." Blaise said rubbing Harrison's back and sending a slight glare at the younger Dominant.

"So Colin did you find a copy of The Beast Within?" Harrison asked as he had tried his school copy of Fantastic Beast but it turned out to be the normal book.

"The what?" Colin asked making Harper look horrified.

"Oh Sweetie I did not even think about that," Harper said hugging his mate tightly.

"Why what is it?" Colin asked.

"It is a special book that explains any thing a person would need to know about their creature," Harrison explained as using some Kitsune magic summons the copy he had found last year at Malfoy Manor and handed it to the younger Submissive. "You can borrow that for a bit," Harrison said thinking about that if felt like he was becoming Colin's creature mentor like the twins had been for him last year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * In the books they just give Harper's surname,


	3. A Kitsune and Cait Sith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harrison begins to get to know Colin a little better.

It was a good thing Harrison lent Colin his copy of the Beast Within for the Hogwarts library's copies had all been checked out as there were actually three other mates that have come into their inheritance since the last school year. He did not know about the other couples not being as familiar with Colin's year as his own and before his bonding with his Blaise and Draco he had not really spend that much time with his own year mates. When he had first touched the spot in the book for it to turn right to his creature he gave a happy sound for evidently neither he or Harper had been able to figure out what type of creature he was. Unfortunately due to Colin having gone through an inheritance of a Cait Sith, and with no older person that Harrison, his mates, or Harper knew that also held that blood the book was all the guidance Colin could gather. Thankfully having spent the summer with Sirius and Kevin, Harrison was able to help guide the new Submissive in a special branch of magic that was only open to Submissive no matter their creature.

As classes began Harrison had more to worry about than the newest mates to the Slytherin dorms not only with classes but at least once a week or during free periods when he was not doing homework he was babysitting Lily to give Uncle Sirius a break. Even at just a few months old Lily was a handful for the young Submissive when he was watching her by himself. Not that he minded of course but he really felt for his Uncles when he left to get ready for his next class so he would not arrive with spit-up on his robes being rather thankful that his Uncles were still in Severus's rooms near his own dorm room. If anyone was making fun of him for being roped into babysitting Lily he had not hear a single whisper of it though he was not sure it it was happening or his mates were keeping knowledge of it away from him. Harrison thought it was the latter as sometimes when he babysat he would walk around with Lily for a bit to calm her down and would often hear some giggles following him from other students who shared his free period. Not that he minded for while Lily was not his the twins pull from his Godfather bond coupled with his Submissive Creature side lead for him to easily care for his young cousin. Referring to her as that always made him think of what Dudley was doing and if he was still a bully now that his memory had been altered and his was in Muggle foster care. Harrison made a note to ask his Daddy for any information about his other cousin just to see how he was getting on during his next weekly letter back home.

The classes were getting harder as well as Uncle Remus moved away from his lessons on creatures and onto various spells one could use in a duel even doing a lesson on the Unforgivable Curses. Hearing about the Imperious Charm made Harrison think that all forms of Compulsion magic should be listed as sub-categories of that spell and also be seen as illegal. History of Magic under Doctor Tig also was going well with many pointing out how much better he was than Binns but Harrison did not trust the man as he found he could not detect a scent from the man. Asking the twins, Kevin, Colin, as well as his Uncle Sirius to see if they had detected a scent from the man only to be informed they also had detected no scent off the new Professor. Though Sirius along with his mates said that some non-creature blooded humans would apply scent blockers for their own privacy and to think nothing of it. Harrison tried to push it out of his mind after that but still found it strange so would sit in the back of the classroom which did not seem to help as the man had a habit of walking around the room as he gave his lessons.

During the first weekend of the school year Harrison and his mates lead Colin and Harper up to the Room or Requirement for some creature lessons. Harrison was feeling a little nervous being the one to help teach Colin some Submissive Magic. Also in attendance were a scattering of both bonded friends as well as Colin's younger brother who had been his Guardian, which as Colin told Harrison was also what helped fully unlock the younger boy's magic. As Harrison had not been able to find out much about a Cait Sith and its magical abilities in its creature form they did not try to attack Colin as a full creature to show him how to defend himself. Though they did have him fully shift letting Harrison and his mates see it for the first time as an almost pure black cat with one large white spot in the middle of his stomach. Not knowing any Cait Sith Magic Harrison started the lesson by teaching the Point Me charm to Colin even giving him a similar test that the twins gave him as Blaise used magic to disguise the others in the room, apart from Harrison and Dennis as they watched Colin try to determine which of the copies was Harper.

Since Colin only had one mate compared to Harrison's two they did the test a couple of times showing different ways Harper could be concealed, but rather than head into the game of Hide and Seek Harrison began to teach him other Submissive only spells while his mates talked to Harper about protection spells he should start to learn, Harrison passed on some spell which Gideon and his Uncle Sirius had taught him and Kevin over the summer such as one that for short amounts of time render a Submissive invisible for a bit where only their Dominants could detect them. By the time that they were ready to play Hide and Seek Harrison had taught spells not only for protection as well as attack but also some simple household spells, due to many still thinking that a Submissive's place was in the home, such basic cleaning and cooking spells.

For the game of Hide and Seek Colin chose Luna to be in charge keeping track of the people he was looking for. As Harrison summoned the junk filled room he had Colin and Harper's friend know the rules of the game, pointing out that not only was it to test the Point Me Charm but a way to show the new Submissive a little about themselves. Harrison waited by the door until he received reports from the people hiding before he let Colin and Luna into the room to start the game. Knowing that Colin would be unable to find him due to the protection for Submissive Creatures he stayed behind in the point where all the people would be sent back to once they were found. As he waited Harrison had Dobby bring him a pot of tea and some drinks for the people after they were found. As he was not hiding Harrison decided to show about himself through the end zone putting everything into place using Kitsune Magic he put little center pieces of his hobbies such as Quidditch but also mementos from his favorite class of Transfiguration which he had made himself. As people started to arrive they would thank him for the food and drink as they looked at his creations which were more art projects than anything else giving him some complements making him blush a little.

After Colin had found everyone he joined them for tea giving Harrison a quick hug of thanks before he cuddled up with Harper as Harrison was fed by his Blaise while Draco admired the object on their table reading Harrison's magic coming from it. "When did you make all this?" Draco asked picking up a piece that resembled Sirius's flying motorcycle which he had finally gotten back from Hagrid.

"I have made those off and on since our first year I just never shown them to anyone before after Ron made fun of of the one I showed him," Harrison said looking down at his lap.

"Well we already knew he was a idiot," Blaise said wrapping his arms tighter around Harrison's waist.

"You really made all these Harrison?" Colin asked looking up from his own mate.

"Yeah I thought that since I could not show you something about myself from my hiding spot I would show you some of my works," Harrison said as he summoned all the pieces together as to everyone's amazement put them all together creating a larger piece that resembled a three dimensional kitsune. "Now don't ask me how I actually pulled that off since a lot of these were made before I even came into my Inheritance," Harrison said as the his mates and Colin's friends look in wonder at the work.

After the group had finished their tea and headed out Harrison took Blaise and Draco to his Uncles' room for a babysitting job. Though he had no desire to have his own kids yet Harrison loved watching his mates with Lily especially Draco who was always concerned about how they all looked in public not seeming to care when Lily spit up on him after he burped her. The three mates took turns either doing their homework or looking after the one month old girl for about an hour before they tried to put her down for a nap. Where it took both calming presence of Harrison and Draco using a bit of his Veela allure to calm her down enough to get her to sleep where they spent some time watching her cuddled up together over her bassinet. "She is such a little darling," Draco said.

"Careful Dragon if anyone saw you like this your rep would be ruined," Blaise teased.

"Who cares," Draco said smiling down at the sleeping girl. This caused a laugh as Harrison's Uncles arrived back from their date.

"Did you have a good time?" Harrison asked as the three moved aside letting Lily's parents see their their sleeping baby.

"It was nice leaving the castle for a bit," Sirius said as he lifted Lily into his arms and just held his daughter as she continued to sleep.

"Reg says hi," Remus said as he took a seat on the couch and casting a quick glance at the trio's homework before him.

"So as you saw Regulus does it mean that Shell Cottage is almost done?" Draco asked.

"It should be finished by the Yule," Severus said "you would not believe what Molly had done to it. I don't know what she had planned for it but almost every door had strong compulsions on it."

"Speaking of Molly has anyone seen her yet?' Harrison asked.

"I think a member of the Magical Law Enforcement officer found her making her way to London," Severus said. "They think she was making her way to Diagon Alley to meet with the Goblins or possibly St Mungos."

"I doubt either will give her the solutions she wants," Sirius said with a soft giggle having heard from some old contacts that Molly upon being found asked to see her babies only to throw a fit finding out they had been sent to Voggek along with Hermione. She had tried to see them but as the officers tried to Apparate her to the compound they have found she had been left behind, and as Apparition was the only way to the facility they was no way to get her to see her kids. Molly had tried to get them brought to her but after the trouble they had caused during the last Valentines Day to numerous couples that suggestion was immediately squashed.

Harrison was surprised that with his normal classes, his lessons with Colin, babysitting his Goddaughter that the year seemed to be flying past. Harrison could only guess that either Dumbles was too busy getting ready for the tournament or his Uncles were blocking the man from interfering with his life as Halloween/Samhain seem to arrive before he knew it. After his last class Harrison stood beside his mates off to one side of the main four Housing groups with the other Bonded packs which now numbered seven groups with Harrison's and the twins being the only triads with the rest being just couples. Unfortunately their place was also near the headmaster who was standing right behind Harrison making Blaise and Draco hold him close.

When someone called to look to the sky Harrison's mouth fell open as he saw giant winged horses pulling a powder blue carriage behind them coming into land making him think of what his Daddy had said during the Quidditch cup about Magicals could not resist showing off when they got together. As the carriage came down looking as if it would crash Harrison could not help but slip into his Hybrid form as he turns away only for the thing to come down with just a slight bump. With everyone else Harrison watched the door to the mansion sized carriage's door open as a student jumped out before pulling out set of stairs. There were some gasp as the largest woman many had ever seen stepped out of the carriage and walked towards the gathered Hogwarts' students. "Ah Madam Maxine welcome to Hogwarts," Dumbles said loudly from right behind him placing a hand on Harrison's shoulder only for Blaise and Draco to pull him away from the Bastard.

"Headmaster Dumb'dore it is good to see you again," the woman said "Igor not arrived yet? Do you mind if my students head inside as ve vait for zem?" she asked gesturing behind her drawing people attention to her students for the first time. Harrison gazed at the gather male and female students dressed in baby blue uniforms standing in the woman's shadow. Before he got more than a quick look at them someone shouted to look at the lake.

Out of the center of the lake what looked like a mast of a ship appeared as out of the lake a large resurrected wreck surfaced with water leaking off the wooden planks of the craft. Using tattered sails the ship headed to the shoreline where at the start of the year the first year fleet arrived before a gangplank was lowered as the students left the craft.

"Ah Albus, Maxine good to see you both again shall we hurry this along I am afraid Viktor has developed a slight head cold," a man called throwing an arm around a student in bulky robes beside him. It took Harrison just a moment to realize that the student was none other than Viktor Krum from the Quidditch finals but his mouth fell open as the other man passed close by as he was pulled into the hall as Harrison's senses told him that the other was a fellow Submissive creature.

Being let back into the hall Harrison took his normal spot between his mates at the Slytherin table with Colin and Harper close by as the visiting students chose where they were going to sit. "What's up Draco?" Harrison asked seeing his Beta's noise twitching.

"There is an unmated Veela among the students," Draco said pulling Harrison closer to himself as if to let the unknown Veela that he was taken. Harrison just rolled his eyes a little as the Durmstrang students starting taking seats at the Slytherin table with Viktor Krum taking the seat across from them along with what Harrison's senses told him was the Quidditch star's mate.

"I am shocked," the dominant said looking between Harrison and Colin's bondgroups. "We were told that Hogwarts for some reason had no Creatures in attendance."

"For a while it did not," Blaise said reaching forward to shake the person's hand.

"I am glad we were told that to make sure the students were not uncomfortable we would need to keep our bonds and creatures in check. I am Vasil Mcrift and I am a Dominant Sphinx and I am bound to my Viktor who is a Submissive Sylph."

"I am our group's Alpha Blaise Zabini, a High Elf, our Beta is Draco Malfoy a Veela, and finally Submissive Harrison Potter, a Kitsune," Blaise said in introduction to the visitors.

"As in the boy who defeated your Voldemort?" Vasil asked making Harrison blush a little as the three mates send sideways glances at Dumbles who had his fake grandfatherly smile on his face as he talked to the other heads and two ministry officials.

"Yes," Harrison said holding out his hand to shake the visitor as well "though I do not recall anything about the night." After being told of Dumbles secret identity of the real Dark Lord their parents made them promise to keep up the lie that that Dumbles and the dark lord were two different people.

"We saw you at the Quidditch World Cup your flying was nothing short of amazing," Draco said shifting the subject away from Harrison this time making Viktor blush.

"Thank you," the older Submissive said in a slightly husky voice.

"So are you going to enter the Tournament?" Colin asked Viktor from his spot next to Harper.

"NO," Vasil said simply "the Tournament has old productive measures that prevents a Submissive from taking part in it. He came to watch me if I become the Champion," Vasil said throwing an arm around his mate's shoulders and giving him a kiss to his fore head making their Headmaster send a scowl their way.


	4. The Tricreature Tournament's four Champions

Harrison almost laughed at Vasil's display not for the action in of its self but what it caused both Dumbles and Vasil's own Headmaster. Something rubbed Harrison the wrong away the visiting Headmaster based on the smell the man had been giving off when he walked by Harrison into the castle earlier. As the feast started the the two group of mates began to tell each other about their schools. According to the visiting pair their school of Durmstrang while forbidding Muggleborn or any Magical who came from a Squib line did have a majority of students who had gone through a Creature Inheritance.

Hearing this sparked something in Harrison's mind as he sent a look towards Colin and Harper. "Do you know if any of your classmates that have come to Hogwarts have an Inheritance of a Cait Sith?"

"Not here but one of our classmates who had stayed behind due to an Apprenticeship does why?" Vasil asked

"Well we have had a student come into a Cait Sith Inheritance over the summer. The thing is he is from a Squib line and no other family that attends this school holds that blood with in their family lines. And while the Beast Within is alright for a guide I was hoping there could be someone to help him learn any specific Creature Magic," Harrison explained.

"We can write to them to see if they would be willing to contact your friend. He might not respond though if he is to busy working with his Master. You Might check to see if there is a Cait Sith among the Beauxbatons students. I know their Academy has almost an even split between Pure Magicals and those with Creature Blood," Vasil said writing a quick header for a note so his friend would read the message from Harrison.

Viktor and several other students from Durmstrang, which Harrison's senses let him know were fellow Submissives began to ask about Hogwarts Creature population having been told by their Karkaroff that Hogwarts tended to not take students from families with Creature Lines since Dumbledore had taken over. "Well for the longest time I think that was true in fact there is only one group of students in an year older than ours which had come into their Inheritance. And we are the only ones in our year as well it is actually shocking to find that four group of bonded mates that have just come into their Inheritance," Harrison said. Harrison was about to start pointing them all out starting with his Creature older brothers in the Wealsey-Prewett twins when Dumbles clapped his hands for attention.

"As host of the 1994 Triwizard Tournament I would like to welcome all visiting students from our Sister Schools as well as the Ministry Officials that will be staying with us during the course of the tournament," the man said starting a round of applause. Once the clapping had run its course Dumbles snapped his fingers opening the door to the Great Hall as Mr. Filch came in struggling to pull large podium topped with ornate chest on top of it.

"Why is he pulling it and not using Magic?" Vasil asked seeing the caretaker almost trip when his load caught itself on the uneven floor. Harrison had to admit that Vasil had a point for while he did not like the man seeing him struggle reminded him of a movie he had seen at the Dursleys dealing with slave labor. Sending a look up at the Head table he saw Dumbles smiled as if glad he was making people wait. It was that cocky look that made Harrison decide to help Filch as he placed his hand under the surface of the table and began to make several gestures focusing his Kitsune brand of Magic to make the item float just enough off the ground so that it would not snag itself on anything as well as making it weigh the same as a pillow. With Filch's next tug he almost tripped but righted himself just in time as with a few steps brought the items to stand before a confused looking Dumbledore.

"Ah yes to start off the tournament let me introduce you to the imperial judge which will be choosing the champion from each school," Dumbles said as with a wave of his wand unlocked the chest on top of the podium before he pulls out a small goblet that appeared to be made of blueish-silver material which apart from the material it was made of did not seem that different from any goblet at the four House tables. That is until the man moved the chest aside and placed the goblet on the podium as soon as the base of the goblet touched it blue-white flame leap from the rim and swirl in the air above the small cup. "Those wishing to compete will need to fill out their name as well as which school they go to before they place it in the cup like so," Albus said writing his own name on two bits of parchment with one stating he was from Hogwarts while the other he wrote Beauxbatons. "The Goblet does have some protections on it if you try to claim you are from another school," Albus said as he drops the Beauxbatons parchment into the cup. The flames turned a deadly black color as the parchment he had just placed inside was thrown out before it turned to ash. "I will also be placing an age line around the cup to prevent anyone younger than seventeen from putting their names within it. You will have until tomorrow night at exactly seven PM to place your name in if you wish to take part in the tournament. 1000 Gallons and the Honor of being named Champion are all yours if you decide to take part," the man said as with a wave of his hand extinguished most of the lights in the hall except for the Goblet and those at the Head table. "I must worn you, however, do not enter yourself lightly for if your name is call you will have to compete in the tournament giving it your all for if you decide latter to change your mind the price is your Magical Core." With that the fool bid them all goodnight as he relit the candles so the students would not hurt each other as they left.

Vasil gave them all a nod wrapping an arm possessively around Viktor's shoulders and quickly lead him out before Karkaroff who was just standing up came to make a scene. "So who do you think is going to enter for Hogwarts?" Harrison asked his mates as they left the table.

"Well I don't think Marcus is going to do it as he is finding the Headboy position challenging enough having to deal with Dumbles," Draco said pulling Harry in close as a group from Beauxbatons walked beside them out of the hall.

"Well there is at least fifteen other students who are possibly of age to be entered," Blaise said.

"Thirteen, the twins and Kevin are not yet of age," Harrison said "not that I don't see them trying to bypass the age line some how."

"Makes me wish they had take the lessons we had over the summer so we could tell them," Draco said "for knowing the fool despite how they say this time the tournament is going to be safer I don't trust him not to do something." Harry and Blaise could only agree, but at least with Harrison's uncles there it should be nearly impossible for the three of them being dragged into the tournament at least he hoped.

The next day Harrison and his mates woke up early, like most Hogwarts students, considering it was a Saturday morning to take a look at the Goblet. As the group of Slytherin students reached the Entrance Hall they stopped in place seeing the Goblet was now in the middle of this room and several benches had been placed on the wall opposite from the hourglass that keep track of the points. Seeing that all the points were around the same level Harrison wondered if it was due to the new inter-House relationships among the students or if due to the visiting schools that points were no longer tallied or shown this year. Seeing the group Harrison and his mates were waved over to a bench by the twins and Kevin who had some food before them. "So anyone put their names in yet?" Harrison asked the older Kitsune.

"Well Angelina, Lee have from Gryffindor and Roger Davis from Ravenclaw has but we have seen no one else," Fred said passing over a plate of prepared food to Harrison and his mates. As Harrison began to eat the peanut butter toast all four Slytherins who had decided to enter walked pass a yellow line drawn on the floor and placed their names in the goblet which blazed red for a moment after each name was entered.

"So how do you two plan to get pass the line?" Blaise asked the twins.

"Well we were going to enter but thought of what would happened if we lost our cores and the effect it would have on Wings," George said wrapping an arm around Kevin's waist.

"I am actually impressed," Draco said giving them an approving look before his nostrils flared as he pulled Harrison onto his lap.

"The unmatched Veela again?" Harrison asked as he snuggled into his Beta's form.

"Sorry Kitten," Draco said with a small blush as he loosens his grip so if Harrison wanted to he could leave the blonde's lap, not that Harrison made a move to in the least.

"We should find out who you keep sensing," Harrison said after a few moments as he fed some food to the Beta.

"Why?" Draco asked arching an eyebrow at him.

"So we can find out if any of the Beauxbatons contingent has Cait Sith blood of course," Harrison said tucking his head under Draco's chin and giving him a kiss.  
"Oh yes of course," Draco said blushing a little as Blaise and the twins laughed.

"So we saw Krum sitting next to you guys last night," Fred said.

"Yes dish little brother what is he like?" George added as Kevin rolled his eyes leaning against Fred's body.

"Well he was shocked that there were students with Creature Blood at Hogwarts it seems that their Headmaster told them to down play any bonds between Mates while they were here," Blaise answered for Harrison who was now being the one getting fed by Draco as he gave his mates a loving look.

"So neither of you were tying to get him to teach you any moves?" the twins asked in unison with looks of shock on their faces.

"You know I did not even think to ask about that I was more concerned with finding a Cait Sith for Colin," Harrison admitted with a slight shrug of his shoulders. As the group talked about what Vasil and Viktor had told about the creature populations of the other schools the Durmstrang students entered and formed a line as each walked over the age line and submitted their names. Harrison saw that a second line was behind the first which rather than head to the cup to submit their names made their way to the Great Hall for breakfast. Seeing Viktor in this group Harrison waved the older Submissive older so he could meet the twins. Fred and George were almost beside themselves as they shook the Quidditch star's hand gushing about his flying at the World Cup causing the Sylph to blush a little.

Once Vasil had submitted his name he headed over as well joining his mate with a kiss before sitting down and pulling the now deep red Quidditch player onto his lap as they ate some of the food the twins and Kevin had brought along with them. Greeting both mated groups Vasil asked if they would like to exchange tours since the Durmstrang students would be up at the castle for the rest of the year and he was sure they wanted to check out the ship. The Twins and Blaise instantly agreed for their two groups but waited Vasil and Krum had finished their food before they began. Thanks to the twins knowledge gained from the Marauder's map as well as their own travels around the school the Bulgarian mates were shown the easiest and fastest ways to get to the core classes offered by Hogwarts as well as several other places such as the library, an empty classroom the twins had converted into a Potions lab, the kitchens and then finally the Room of Requirement. Vasil and Viktor were amazed at the room and spent nearly ten minutes seeing if they could think of something that the room could not either produce or become, only to fail every time.

After lunch the two Bond groups from Hogwarts were shown into the ship that the Durmstrang group had come in. Harrison was amazed that despite looking like a wreck on the outside it more resembled a luxury cruise liner with a grand staircase right inside the door that lead down to three separate levels. "I would have preferred to have our rooms on the second level with the rest of our year, but Headmaster Karkaroff had other ideas," Vasil said biting out his headmaster's name much like what Harrison, his mates and family did to Dumbles.

"What was his idea?" Kevin asked.

He decided to play up Viktor and his place in our school," Vasil said pulling his mate in close. "Don't get me wrong Viktor is a good student but he is still only in what you would classify as his sixth year," Vasil said as the twins mouths fall open in shock to see that he was at the same level they were. With a roll of his eyes Vasil showed them the room that Karkaroff had forced them into using right next to the Headmaster's own. Harrison let out a slight whistle once more falling in love with magic for the room had been Magically expanded so that it was almost as large as the the bedroom he and his mates used when they stayed at Zabini Manor over the summer. In the middle of the room was a large king sized bed which was covered in deep red and purple sheets that looked to be made of very fine silk with a canopy of bright silver and gold cloth above it. In one corner there were two large redwood desk that were larger than the dinning room tabled the Dursleys would use for parties; while along the opposite wall there were two large wardrobes with what he assumed was Viktor's broom hanging between them. With a grunt of disgust at the room Vasil lead them down to the second lever to where they should have been sleeping.

The room the Hogwarts students were show was vastly different from the earlier room as was the size of normal bedroom with two small desk on one wall and a place to put the occupants trunks as well as pets on the other wall. Rather than a king sized bed there were two twin sized mattress seeming to be placed just on the floor of the cabin with the red and purple sheets though of a lesser quality than the earlier room. Harrison had to agree with Vasil that this room was better never really one for the show of wealth that sometimes came with being mated to Blaise and Draco, not that he said that out loud.

After seeing a normal students room Vasil lead them down to the third level where there were rooms set aside for meetings, reminding Harrison of Hogwarts Common Room, places to play games with each other as well as a small galley taking up only one small portion of the floor. The rest of the lowest level was taken up by a communal nest for some of the Durmstrang House Elves, who Vasil explained were the ones who had brought the ship to Hogwarts.

As it was nearly lunch and not wanting to eat in the galley the group headed back up to Hogwarts. Fred, George, and Kevin joined them as the group sat at the Slytherin table for lunch still chatting about the differences between the two schools. At one moment during the meal Draco gave a twitch in his arm before he stood up and left the table. Harrison wondered if the blonde was alright only for Draco to return a few moments latter followed by a girl in a uniform from Beauxbatons. "Heir Fleur I would like you to introduce you to my mates," Draco said as he and the new girl sat down. "My groups Alpha Heir Blaise Zabini and our Submissive Harrison Potter who has a question for you."  
Finding himself on the spot Harrison blushed, thought that could also have to do with his Beta pulling him onto his lap so Fleur would have a place to sit. "Hi, I was just wondering if you have any in your party which has gone through an Cait Sith Inheritance?" Harrison asked as the older Veela girl smiled at him.

"Pourquoi oui ma meilleure amie Cindi en est une, pourquoi demandez-vous à la petite?" she asked before she noticed his confusion. "Sorry forgot not everyone under French. Why yes my best friend Cindi is one why do you ask little one?"

"Well a friend of mine has gone through that Creature Inheritance but has no one to teach him about any Cait Sith natural abilities or magic," Harrison explained.

"Oh my I am sure Cindi would love to meet zem do you have a place availed here at Hogwartz?" she responded with a smile.

"Yes I was taught there and I have done some work with my friend in normal Submissive Magic," Harrison said leaning back into Draco's chest. The twins volunteered to show her and her friend after lunch for Harrison had made a promise to babysit Lily for the afternoon letting his Uncles leave the school and join his Daddy in a small Samhain ceremony until supper.

At supper when he arrived at the Great Hall he had to hide a smirk as Dumbles tried and failed to not glared at him as he carried in his cousin to return to her parents. Returning to his place at the Slytherin table Harrison enjoyed the meal as Colin leaned over and gave him a hug of thanks for finding someone who could teach him Cait Sith Magic. The feast seemed longer than normal that night maybe due to it being the second feast in two days or that the excitement to find out the Champions were just making it so. When it finally ended Dumbles called for silence as the cup was once more brought in, this time without its podium and set before the Head Table. The cup was barely set down before the flames turned from red to blue as a piece of parchment was shoot out and landed before Madam Maxine who opened it to read her schools Champion. " **Fleur Delacour** " There was some applause as the Veela girl Harrison meet at lunch got up and was directed to a side room.  
The next parchment landed before Dumbles who called out the Hogwart's Champion in " **Cedric Diggory** " leading to the entire Huffelpuff table to give thunderous applause as the Seeker left the hall and joined Fleur. As the goblet shot out the name for the Champion from Durmstrang something different happened for rather than the blue flame of the last two the fire turned a shade of green as the note shot out landing before Karkaroff who with a large smile on his face called out " **Viktor Krum**." While most students at the other tables broke into loud applause at the Quidditch Star being chosen no one at the Slytherin table made a noise as the Submissive Sylph shifted into his hybrid form with his body becoming leaner while his hair grew and became a soft golden blonde. Viktor looked scared at his mated making no move to stand up when a muttering began to fill the hall as people cried to look at the Goblet. Considering that three Champions had been chosen the Goblet should have returned to its inert state but instead the flames were growing large and more wiled and rather than shooting out another piece of parchment the flames themselves formed the word " **Harrison Potter** "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes there was never any doubt that Harrison and Viktor would still be chosen at Champions.


	5. No Good Deed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harrison and Krum are chosen as Champions

As the Goblet of Fire shot out a its flame to form the words "Harrison Potter" a vague memory comes to Lupin's mind thanks to his Masters in History. Catching Severus's eye he nodded at Lily to both get their daughter out of the hall before it became to loud but also as an excuse to contact both Regulus as well a Goblin since they would know about the cup. Sneaking out of the hall with Lily tucked in his hands as everyone was looking over at both Krum and Harrison the Beta Werewolf made his way down to Sev's rooms to place some Floo calls.

"Misters Krum and Potter please come forward," Albus called looking directly at Harrison. Harrison made sure his Occlumeny were in place feeling the man try to enter his mind Harrison glared at the man. Almost in unison, making it looked as if they had planned it, Blaise and Vasil stood up from their seats from where they had been sitting on opposite sides of the table from each other. The only real difference was that as Vasil was the only Dominant in his relationship he pulled Viktor to his feet and threw an arm around him while Draco pulled Harrison to his feet. As both bond groups walked to the table with both Submissives in their hybrid forms it raised a few eyebrows from the watching students both Hogwarts and Visitors seeing Krum out himself as Submissive. Karkaroff glared at his students while Dumbles gently shook his head at the approaching students. "I called only for Harry and Viktor you three can go back to your seats."

"Like hell we will," Vasil said glaring at both Headmasters as he guides his Mate towards the side door the other Champions had used to leave the hall. As Blaise lead Draco and Harrison through the door he also glared at Dumblemort he saw a look from Snape saying help would be there shortly.

"Ah Vasil I had hope it would be you, but why are you all here?" Fleur asked turning around as the door open to let the five males enter.

"If only it was so," Vasil said tightening his grip around Viktor's shoulders. "Somehow both Viktor and young Harrison were chosen by the Goblet."

"But no Submissive can take part in the Tournament," Fleur said.

"You think I don't know that?" Vasil asked a little harshly. "Sorry I know it is not your fault I am just worried for my Viktor."

"I understand," Fleur said as the door behind them crashed open as the three Heads, Ludo Bagman, Minister Myatt, and an irate Snape. As the group of newcomers come forwards Fleur, Vasil, Blaise and Cedric move to stand between the adult Magicals and Harrison and Krum with Draco between the two Submissives offering them comfort.

"I want Viktor out of this tournament now," Vasil stated glaring at the three Heads of the three schools.

"Harrison as well," Blaise said.

"And who are you?" Ludo Bagman asked.

"We are their Dominants and from rules long established Submissives are not meant to be chosen as Champions for this Tournament, let alone two at once when two Champions had already been selected," Vasil said.

"I am sorry but that can not happen now," a new voice said making everyone turn to the door as Lupin comes in with a Gringotts Goblin. Harrison stared at the Goblin having never seen such an old member of the race. He knew that the Goblin in charge of his family's accounts had been managing it for at least five hundred years yet still looked like he was in the prime of his life. Yet the Goblin that came into the room looked ancient with a bent back with a long white beard which almost tangled with his feet or canes he was using. "From what young Consort Prince informed me the Goblin itself shot out one of the names in its own flames correct?" the Goblin asked with a voice like a rock falling down a hill.

"Zat is correct sir," Madam Maxine answered.

"Well than there is nothing we can do all four must compete," the Goblin stated.

"What but two of them are Submissives?" Vasil asked in shock.

"Yes which is unfortunate but it all comes down to the Goblet's magic," the Goblin said. "Maybe a little history of the Tournament will help clear this up" The ancient Goblen than stuck the floor with his cane creating a chair for him to rest in as he begins his tale.

Though it had been lost to Magical Human's knowledge we Goblins recall how the Tournament was founded as a friendly competition started by the Hogwarts' Founders themselves and the Goblet was created by them all working together. The tournament was meant to show off a students daring or courage, able to strategies, aka wisdom and and a side part was finding out the task that were to come using Cunning. However, the Founders and the other leaders of the three schools had created another category," the Goblin said turning to look at Harrison. "Heir Potter as your name was the one whose name was cast by the Goblet itself I must ask did you at any moment use any magic on the Goblet.

Harrison was about to say no before he recalled using some Kitsune Magic to help Filch as he had struggled to bring the Goblet into the hall on the first night. "I did, but only to help Mr. Filch who was having a hard time with the casket the Goblet was in," Harrison said with a slight blush.

"And that is why you were chosen by the Goblet itself. For your showed compassion in your actions the Goblet not only chose you to take part in the Tournament as well as placing you in a early lead. Using magic to help someone else that was involved with the Goblet would have caused this for anyone Dominant, Submissive, or plain Magical to join the Champions. And since this could lead to others having issues with it the name would always be called last, but it would lock the names called before it into taking part of the tournament. This has only happened one time in the Tournament's history where a Submissive Troll lady who had saved a fellow student with such power that it affect the Goblet leading her to be a fourth Champion.

"Um Master Goblin what does it mean when the flames during selection turn green?" Vasil asked having noticed the change that had come to the Goblet when Viktor's name had been called.

"It means someone has tampered with the Goblet to force someone to become a Champion. If not for Heir Potter getting chosen the person could be easily withdrawn from the Tournament as it is the person must compete or lose their Magic," the Goblin said making Vasil and Viktor faces fall at the news before the Sphinx Dominant to glare at his Headmaster.

Ludo seeing that everyone now seemed to accept that these four would be the Champions could only smile for if he could get some bets on the two Submissives and help them win he could make a killing. "Alright now that that is settled I would like to say welcome to the 1994-1995 Triwizard, or maybe it should be Quadwizard, Tournament. As the esteemed Goblin stated the task are set up to test many traits, so rather than tell you what your first challenge is we leave you to either prepare your defense against the unknown or to use your cunning to find out what you will be facing. No teachers or Ministry members will be allowed to help you get ready for the task themselves, however, other students can help you prepare. During each task you will only be allowed the clothes on your back and your wand. The first task is to take place on the twenty-fourth at around ten in the morning, in the first task you will face the challenge one at a time and be judged by a panel including myself, the three Heads of the schools and Minister Myatt.

In each task you will be graded by how well you do in the task as well if you get hurt or not with each of the panel will give you a point total between one and ten leading to each task being worth fifty points. It seems Master Cid is correct as of right now Harrison due to helping Mr. Filch was given ten extra points. As Champion Harrison, Cedric and Viktor you are all exempt from the end of year exams. Madam Fleur, however, my dear are not since your are in your final year you still must take your ELVEs.* A thousand Gallons and honor for your school are at stake." Ludo said as he let them all leave.

"I am sorry," Harrison said to this fellow Submissive as soon as the Champions all left the three Heads of the schools discuss the changes they now needed to make for the task with Harrison involved.

"It is not your fault you only meant to help the man," Viktor said.

"I quite agree Harrison,' Fleur said as Cedric nodded in agreement. "This tournament while it is meant to be a competition I do not feel it I say we all work together to make it through this. For while Harrison accidently put himself into this we can not deny that someone wanted Viktor to take part in this. So who is with me?"

"I agree," Harrison said knowing as both the youngest and as one of the two Submissives he would need the most help.

"Da," Viktor said nodding his head.

"Seems like a plan," Cedric said holding out his hand to shake in agreement. Misunderstanding the gesture as one he had seen Muggle athletes do Harrison placed his hand on top of Cedric. With a shrug the two foreign Magicals added their hands as well, followed by Harrison and Viktor's mates. As Draco placed his hand on top there was a surge of Magic as the agreement was put in place.

Wishing each other goodnight each of the Champions headed to their dorms, but as Harrison and his Mates reached the corridor leading to their rooms they found both Harrison's Uncle and Daddy waiting for them. "You just can't helping others can you," Regulus said pulling his son into a tight hug.

"Sorry Daddy," Harrison said leaning his head onto his only living parent's chest.

"It is alright I am just worried about you having to take part in this blasted tournament," Regulus said rubbing his back soothingly. "Now unfortunately, due to your connections with Tom and with your Uncles being teachers at the Host school you will be watched more closely than the other Champions as will your Mates. To find out the task you will need to let out your Slytherin side like never before. Now you two," Regulus said turning to Blaise and Draco "just cause those idiots are out of school who had mistreated Harrison does not mean that others will not think Harrison do this on purpose and try to make his life hard so protect him." Blaise and Draco nodded with grim expression having not thought about people might react to their Submissive finding himself as a fourth Champion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Extremely Large Vexing Exams


	6. Kitsune and Sylph Protection Alliance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A group is formed to help Harrison and Viktor during the tournament.

Not wanting to deal with the rest of the Slytherins yet Harrison and his Mates used the outer door to their rooms to call it a night. Knowing he would have a hard time to fall asleep any time soon Blaise and Draco pulled Harrison over to their seats before the fire and just cuddled together for a while. Harrison curled up on his on his Alpha and Beta's laps just watching the flames though rather than finding them relaxing he could not help but think about the Goblet of Fire. Sure he was told that he had only gotten into the tournament, but he could not help but think that he would have been put into the thing anyway with the Headmaster really being Voldemort. Wondering what the man had planned for him and this blasted tournament Harrison turned from the flames and buried his face in his Alpha's robes and breathing in his comforting scent of baking bread and parchment.

Trying to focus on anything other than what was going on in his life Harrison thought about Blaise's scent he could understand why he liked the smell of parchment for it was akin to pages and books which made him think of the library near the Dursleys' house which was one of the few places he could find refuge from his so called family. Both of Draco's scents were easy to figure out why he liked them for coconut had always been the scent of his body wash, shampoo, and conditioner which was one of the few indulgences the Dursleys had let him have. Also not wanting to spread his "freakiness" to them they were the few items that were only for his own use. As for the vanilla Harrison had enjoyed the taste of vanilla mixed in with his tea. But the scent of baking bread that both Blaise and his Daddy gave off was a mystery he could only assume it was from before his father and mother died at Voldemort's hand. Maybe his mother had made bread a lot when he was a baby and he had latched onto it, or maybe since it was his Daddy's scent to make sure he would know Regulus after his disappearance they had given their child something of the man to help him know the man. Harrison let out a yawn as he decides to ask his Daddy about it next time he sees him before he finally falls asleep.

Barty Crouch Jr. took a drink of his flask to stay in the form he was under breathing a sign of relief. He knew it was pure luck that had saved his ass. Why had his Master not told him Potter was a Submissive Creature-Blooded Magical? Did his Master even know or was this some sort of test for him? It had to be a test for surely his Master would have been aware of the boy being a Submissive. which would have meant the enchantment that he had given Barty would have failed to get the boy chosen in the first place. But know he had an ever bigger problem then before sure the boy was in it but after the meeting he was sure his Master's goody-two-shoes duplicate would be watching the boy even closer making that much harder to help him through the challenges ahead.

When Harrison woke up the next morning in between his Mates he just wanted to pretend all of last night was nothing more than a dream he had been rather surprised that he had managed not to slip into his Kitsune form during the whole affair. But he must had shifted after he had fallen a sleep for it had been a long time since he had woken up as a Kitsune curled up between Blaise and Draco. His Dominants were already awake having a whispered conversation, so as to not wake him up, while they would take turns running a hand over his form. Harrison let them know he was awake as he uncurled his body and stretched out a little while staying in his Kitsune form.

"Morning Little One," Blaise said scratching Harrison under his chin as the Submissive gave a small yawn. As his Alpha's fingers left his chin Harrison tilted his head looking up at them as if asking the pair what they were talking about.

"Not feel like facing the world as a human just yet Kitten?" Draco asked earning a shake of Harrison's head. "That's all right it is Sunday so we don't really have to leave the room if you don't want to." Harrison bared his teeth at the Beta in the closest thing a Kitsune could do for a smile.

"We also want to congratulate you for keeping it together last night," Blaise said lifting Harrison from the bed and placing the Submissive on his chest in a light hug. "We let you sleep in a little so it is almost lunch time," Blaise said.

"Several of your friends stopped by to make sure you were alright," Draco said as he reached over and ran a hand done Harrison's back as he shifted into his Hybrid form.

"They did not think I entered myself into it did they?" Harrison asked softly taking handfuls of Blaise's robes in his hands.

"Of course not for one your selection was not done like the others and secondly they are not like Granger and the Pettigrew brats they know you don't really being the center of attention. That is more Draco's thing," Blaise said smiling down at Harrison as Draco gave him an overdramatic wounded look even going as far as clutching his chest in pain. This had the desired effect the Beta had been going for as Harrison let out a laugh as he reached over grabbing a bit of Draco's robes to pull him in to kiss his cheek.

"I know I said we did not have to leave our rooms if you don't want to but your friends still want to see you so were wondering if you would like to join them in the Room of Requirement for a bit. That way you don't have the face the whole castle right away," Draco said shifting his body so he was sitting shoulder to shoulder with Blaise with Harrison on their laps.

"I guess that sounds good," Harrison said softly "when is it to take place?"

"Oh ever since Gred, Forge, and Kevin stopped by at eight this morning we have sent your friends there saying if you were up to it we might stop by," Blaise explained as Harrison smiled for so far that year with his classes, Goddaughter, and sort of training Colin he had not had much time to spend with the twins.

"Let's go," Harrison said happily making both his Dominants smile at him before Draco slipped away to get him some fresh clothing. Harrison could not help but role his eyes at his Beta but made no effort to stop Draco pick out some clothing for him.

It had taken them longer than normal to reach the room, as Harrison had wanted to take little used routes along the way so as to avoid the main population of the school. Reaching the Seventh floor corridor where the room was located they saw the door already there so the group opened it up and went inside. Harrison stopped in his tracks finding not only the twins and Kevin, but also Neville, Luna, Colin, Harper, Dean, Seamus, the Gryffindor Quidditch team, all his Slytherin friends, and even the other three Champions. The first to spot Harrison coming in were the twins and Colin who had come over and pulled him into a large hug. "You doing okay Harrikins?" Fred asked ruffling his hair.

"I guess," Harrison said smiling up at the older Kitsune.

"No you are not but you will be," George said giving Harrison another tight hug.

"Forge and I want you to know that you can count out our support during the tournament."

"Yeah like if you need help finding out the task or how to tackle them we are your Kitsunes," George said as both twins bow to him.

"As long as it does not break any rules," Kevin piped up.

"Rules schmules," Fred scoffed. "Wings this tournament was tough there is a reason no Submissive was allowed to compete in the olden days."

"I quite agree Fredrick," Vasil said coming over "in fact fuck the rules they are what got my Viktor and Harrison into this in the first place."

"Well said Vasil," Fleur chimed in as she came forward and pulled Harrison into a hug. Something Harrison saw that caused Draco to tense up a little. "For while I have not yet found my Mate I would hate for zem to be forced to take part in zis tournament unless zey wanted to.

"Unless they wanted to?" Harrison asked "wouldn't your mate be a Submissive?"

Fleur just gave him a laugh like tinkling glassware before she informed him, "My family comes from ze Veela Royal line so I don't have a predetermined Mate so I have to find my own. My family also is considered how you say a Switch so I could be happy being a Dominant or Submissive to which ever Mate I choose to take."

"Ah thanks for explaining that," Harrison said moving a little closer to Draco to get him to calm down a little, for even after the time they had spent together the day before the Beta was still rather possessive of Harrison when Fleur was around.

"I think we are all in agreement that the rules suck so to move further in our agreement last night I say if any of us find out what the task is we teach each other," Cedric said having joined the group as Fleur explained about her family's blood. "And while it may be a little unfair for Harrison we stop there and each choose a way to get past the task. That way they can't get on our case for working together too much," he said holding up a hand to prevent protest.

"I agree that sounds fair," Harrison said.

"Da," Viktor stated.

"Sure zing," Fleur said "zis is a competition after all may ze best of us win."

Turning to his friends in Gryffindor Harrison asked, "So how did they take my becoming Champion in the Tower last night? Did they think I entered myself?

"Some who don't know you that well did, but they were all thrilled you had become Champion since you are still a member of the House," Neville said.

"Ravenclaw believes you did not enter yourself but they were not really thrilled, I would watch out for Cho," Luna said.

"Cho as in Cho Chang why?" Harrison asked recalling playing the girl in Quidditch last year and thinking she was nice looking, though having nothing on Blaise or Draco.

"Well it seems she was not in the Hall when you presented last year so utterly refused to accept you being a Creature with Mates so is willing to do what it takes to get into both yours and Cedric's good graces for a bit of fame to her name," Luna said making Cedric scowl a little for the dark haired Ravenclaw Seeker had chatted him up that morning in a very flirty way, but if what Luna was saying, and he had no reason to doubt her, was true it had been an act.

"I am used to it," Harrison said thinking not only about his former friends but also some people who had wanted to get on his good side thanks to his Uncle Tom being the Minister of Magic.

"Some did think you put your name in yourself in Huffelpuff but I straightened them out," Cedric said cracking his knuckles and making the twins laugh.

"Thanks," Harrison said.

"Ah don't mention it for no matter what they say we are both Hogwarts Champions," Cedric said waving his thanks away as if it was no big deal.

Unknown to Harrison and his friends a similar sort of meeting was taking place in the drawing room of Adriana Zabini's vacation chateau in France. "So there is nothing we can do to get Harrison out of this?" Adriana asked.

"The Goblins were serious the only way to get Harrison would cut him off from his magic," Regulus said trying to stay awake having been up all night long going over the rules of the tournament with their family Account Manager. "And as he has gone through his Inheritance it could utter destroy that part of him and his bond to Blaise and Draco, or."

"Or what," Narcissa asked a little confused having never known her cousin to pause for dramatic effect.

"Or he becomes a Kitsune and will never be able to change back before he loses all memory of ever being human," Regulus finished.

"So that option is off the table than," Lucius said making Narcissa both roll her eyes and shots daggers at him.

"No shit Sherlock, unless you want your son to gain a pet at the expense of a Mate," Regulus said shooting a nasty look at the man. Lucius did not respond back in kind seeing it was worry for his son and tiredness that was causing Regulus' anger.

"Okay not a time for jokes got it," Lucius muttered to himself "so that means what we do everything to help Harrison win?"

"Yes," Regulus said simply.

"Which would not be easy with how closely he is being watched, and for all we know that Dumbles will find a way to do what he has planned for him during this tournament to kill him off," Adriana said.

"Might be easier than you would think Adriana," Regulus said. "My brother told me that earlier this morning your son came to talk to them as Harrison was asleep it seems that Viktor Krum had also been chosen to be his schools Champion."

"Um so what?" Lucius asked and Narcissa nodded at the question.

"Well it seems Viktor is also a Submissive, and after the Champions were allowed to go to be last night the four of them decided to become allies during the tournament. So if we can not help Harrison all we need to do is subtly guide the others and hope they let Harrison know," Regulus explained.


	7. Creature Magic and wand weighing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harrison and the other Champions bond over magic before taking part of the first event tied to the Tournament.

Harrison dreaded going back to class when the weekend was over fearing the few students that for some reason believed he had entered his name into the Goblet of Fire. He was thankful that he had not only his Mates with him but all his allies as well. His first class of the week did not help as it was History of Magic and due to the start of the Tournament Doctor Tig decided to have his entire lesson based on the tournament itself from its origins but also examples of task that would be used. It took Blaise holding his hand under the desk to prevent Harrison from slipping into full Kitsune form during the lesson. Though he did like the fact that according to Doctor Tig that each time the Tournament was held at Hogwarts the final task always involved some sort of maze or labyrinth. He hoped it would be the case this time as well thanks to his studies with a Point Me spell such a local would not be too hard. And while Harrison still did not trust the man that much he was glad for the the information. Though some of the first task the man mention scared the living daylights out of not only him but the rest of the class, as he talked about wrangling Manticores, facing down actual Grims, having to fight off a hoard of Harpies. It had been bad enough to take down the Basilisk in his second year he really had no desire to fight down any other monsters. Doctor Tig's descriptions of various creatures got so bad that by the end of the class the entire Slytherin/Huffelpuff class was glaring at the man as they left the room. The man did not even assign them any homework for the day, which was rare for any class at Hogwarts, as many assume he was just using the class to slightly torture the two Houses where a Champion resided.

Thankfully Harrison, Draco and Blaise next class was a joint Gryffindor/Slytherin D.A.D.A. with Uncle Lupin. Harrison calmed down considerably with not only one of his Uncles in the room but being surrounded by his Mates and Guardian. Having move past the Unforgivable Spells his Uncle had decided to teach them how to use a Shield Charm, and as Harrison had been able to do the spell since last year while training with the twins and Kevin he was able to chat with his Uncle as the others worked on casting the spell. "Why so tense Harrison?" Uncle Lupin asked as the pair sat down behind the teacher's desk to give the other students room to work on the spell.

"Doctor Tig was telling us about the Tournament from the past," Harrison explained with a small smile as he watched his Alpha face off against his Guardian so that Neville could learn the spell.

"Ah," Lupin said in an understanding voice as he slipped a piece of his endless supply of chocolate out of his robes and gave it to Harrison.

"I mean it was nice to hear of the traditional third task when Hogwarts host, but to be told the test of daring has to do with facing off against some sort of Magical Monster and going into detail about it went a little far in my opinion," Harrison said as he nibbled on the small bit of chocolate.

"Did he now how interesting," Lupin said stroking his chin in thought not sure if the man's lessons would be considered helping out a Champion or not. "Well he is correct the First Task does usually have the Champions face off against beast in fact in the last tournament it did not go past the first task when all three Champions had been killed trying to stop a rampaging Cockatrice, but this one is meant to be safer this time around," Lupin said seeing Harrison slip into his Hybrid form at the idea of all the Champions dying during one of the task. He knew that even thought Cedric and Fleur signed up for this unlike him and Viktor neither of them would want to die, and would mostly likely forfeit and walk away even if it meant they lost access to their magic. For that had to be better than dying right?

Not wanting to head down that rabbit hole Harrison turned to watch his classmates work on the spell. He had to smile seeing Neville after only a couple of attempts master the Shield Charm knowing that his role as Harrison's Guardian had given him more confidence in himself which lead him to have better control of his Magic. In fact in the class there was only one person who seemed to be struggling with the spell as she seemed to be focused more on Harrison than the others. Harrison for his part did his best not to meet her eye for she had been one of the few Gryffindors who had taken it rather badly when Ronald Pettigrew had been sent to Voggek with Hermione and his sister. He could not under stand what her deal is for she was so completely different from her sibling from Slytherin who Harrison had found polite and accepting of everyone.

"Why isn't Harry working on this spell?" she asked brining another reason Harrison had an issue with her as she utterly refused to use his real name.

"There is no one in that class by that name," his Uncle said standing from his seat speaking in a calm manner to the girl.

"Alright fine why is he not doing the spell?" she asked pointing at Harrison not with a finger but her actual wand causing Blaise, Draco, Neville, and his Uncle to tense up lest she send a spell his way.

"I already am quite proficient at the spell," Harrison said simply as he calmly stood up showing now fear and not even in his Hybrid form. As if she decided to test that the girl quickly cast a spell at him, but rather than the simple Flippendo charm they had been told to use she had cast a spell that sent ropes zooming at him to bind him. Harrison was not sure if it was pure chance that she cast that spell or if she knew something about Kitsunes who had a weakness for being bound up in any manor, unless done by their Mates and with full approval. Harrison gulped a little as the robes flew towards him before he used both his Kitsune and normal magic creating a shield around himself that not only stopped the robes but sent them right back at the girl. Harrison followed up his shield charm with a pair of sticking charms to Blaise and Draco's feet to prevent them from going after the now bound girl.

"15 points from Gryffindor Miss Lesky for unprovoked attack on a Submissive," Lupin said as he cast the counter charm on the girl. "Also there is another reason Harrison was not involved with the spell. Since he is in class with his Dominants anyone other themselves or his Guardian that that tried to cast a spell at him would be seen as an enemy leading them to attack." Lupin said as he lead the girl out of the room as Harrison went to calm Blaise and Draco down.

Thankfully the rest of Harrison's first day of classes after becoming a Champion was less dramatic as Professor McGonagall and Sprout made no change to their classes just due to what was going on. He did learn at lunch, though, that Shelby Lesky had received detention for her actions towards him from Professor McGonagall, since his Uncles while able to take points away could do nothing more to punish students if they attacked him to remain neutral. At supper that night Harrison received a letter from his Daddy about what he had managed to uncover about the rules of the Tournament, specifically how the only other Fourth Champion had done. As he read the letter Harrison was horrified for it seems that rather than being forced to take part in the Tournament the Troll blooded Submissive decided to opt out and not give it her all during any of the task just doing nothing as the time limit ran out for each. To be honest Harrison had thought about doing this as well, but it seemed the Magic of the Tournament had read her actions as trying to break the contract that had been formed, and not only stripped her of her magic bit Humanity as well leaving her as nothing more than a troll. With a slight gulp he passed the letter onto his Alpha who quickly read it before sharing it with Draco. "Well it does not say anything about trying to win you just can't make yourself lose," Draco said after he had finished with the letter as both Harrison's mates hugged him tightly between them.

"That is correct Little One you have to try but you don't have to succeed," Blaise said before pulling out a blank bit of parchment to copy part of the message so that they could give it to Viktor and Vasil in case Viktor thought about waiting for the time to run down without trying.

Knowing Harrison needed a way to let off some steam rather than work on any of their homework that night the trio made a trip back to the Room of Requirement, along with some friends and even the fellow Champions for some training. This also allowed Harrison to meet Fleur friend Cindi who was starting to teach Colin Cait Sith magic. With four different Submissive Creatures present rather than play Hide and Seek it was decided to do an exhibition of various creature Magic. With Krum being the eldest he was the first to show off Sylph magic as with a single gesture he summoned a bit of air around himself and flew around the large cathedral like room they were using. There were "ooo's and ahs" at times as with his magic Viktor appeared to be just walking literally in air before he created a small tornado in ball form when he than proceeded to ride around the room, even on the ceiling. As his final showing of Sylph magic Viktor created a life like being made of pure air and wind and actually dueled with it to all but Vasil's surprise.

As Kevin was the next oldest Submissive he stepped up as Viktor stepped down and curled up in his Dominant's lap. It turned out that the majority of Drake spells Kevin knew where changing his Magical Breath, so like one of those Muggle fire breathing street performers Kevin stood back from everyone and began to breath out his Magical Breath. At first to Harrison it looked like different colored flames but as everyone, apart from Colin, clapped at the change of Color he leaned in to ask Blaise about it. His Alpha explained that each change of color was not flames but a different element, with only red being real flames. Harrison was amazed as Blaise told him what each color represented with Blue being water, yellow electricity, white akin to ice, purple to poison, green to plants, but it was the black flame which really made everyone cheer for according to Blaise it was a magic spell of luck. Harrison was confused by that and asked what type of luck only to be informed that the black flame represented both good and bad luck and if Kevin had used it one someone a person could either win the lottery or fall down a flight of stairs as it was random with even Kevin unable to fully control it.

As Kevin went to cuddle with Fred and George it was Harrison's turn. Stepping onto the make shift stage Harrison began by creating the Kitsune light orbs and began to juggle them for a bit before he tweaked them in a way that Gideon had taught him over the summer. With a smile Harrison began to let the orbs go showing that they had stopped being just balls of light but what the older Kitsune Submissive had called Spell Pods. When the first one landed it broke apart and a simple Lumos spell came free to gently smiles, but when the second one burst open creating an disarming Charm aimed back at him there were some gasp of shocked surprise. Not that the spell got anywhere close for the third Spell Pod broke open at his feet creating a shield charm around him that stopped the second spell. The fourth and fifth Spell Pod contained a simple colored sparks spell and one that produced a low bang. But it was the last one that made everyone cheer as from the sixth Spell Pod a Patronus burst forth in the form of Harrison's full creature side.

"Since when do you know how to produce a Patronus?" Blaise asked.

"Uncle Lupin taught me after seeing the effect the Dementors had on me last year when we rode the train," Harrison said as he stepped down and climbed into Draco's lap who look slightly embarrassed recalling the teasing he had given to Harrison after that event, which turned out to be the last time he had teased Harrison before his Inheritance took place.

As Colin took the stage, along side Cindi for he was just starting to learn Cait Sith Magic himself the older French Girl used her wand to create Magical Earmuffs for all but herself, Colin, and Richard, and had them put them on. With confused looks everyone put on the gear which they found did nothing not even muffling the sound of anyone's voice. "You may wonder why I had you put them on and to be honest some Cait Sith Magic deals with some forms of hypnosis with our voices, which is what I will be showing you. This shall not effect either Colin or Richard but if any of you hear it I could make you do anything I wish to. Another aspect of our magic is seen by others as the darkest of dark magic as a Cait Sith is said to be able to suck out a person's soul when they die. This is not really true, of course, what really happens is that creatures of Cait Sith blood can draw out a dead person's magic to better set it free into the Universe. Strangely enough unlike other Creature blooded Magicals Cait Sith do not come from the same family line but always come from a Squib line. Now am I lying or telling the truth?" Cindi asked.

"You are telling the truth," some said while others thought she was lying.

"You need to better secure your earmuffs," Cindi told the ones that answered she was telling the truth. "I was in fact mostly lying. The real magic talent of a Cait Sith is that when it is brought into play we can make people believe what we wish them to, for a while at least. Though we are also good at fortune telling, not Divinations just simple Muggle fortune telling along the lines of broad predictions on most things but we can also determine someone's luck weather it is good or bad, unless it is caused by Magical Drake breath," Cindi stated. As trying to compare the branches of Creature Magic that had been shown was like trying to compare books to fruit everyone had just clapped in approval after Cindi had them remove their earmuffs.

Harrison and the other Champions found that before the First task at the end of the month there had to take part in one other activity for the Tournament as Harrison was removed from Potions to go to the Weighing of the Wands. Once more Dumbles tried to only call for Harrison yet hearing it was for the Tournament Snape did not hesitate to let Blaise and Draco go along as well. Which was just as well for as soon as Bagman greeted him a blonde witch in rather gaudy clothing and a lot of fake jewelry tried to get him to join her in for an interview. Blaise and Draco closed in ranks protecting their Submissive from the woman knowing from their families her reputation of shifting anything that was said to her into sensationalism which were sold for big Gallons for all but the Quibbler, which despite its quirky nature actually had standards unlike the Prophet. Standing between his Mateship and the woman Blaise stared her down and threatened her with his family name, which considering his mother's position in both foreign Ministries as well as one of the Board of Directors for the Prophet actually caused the woman to back down. Though as soon as she got to her seat she was in the middle of planning articles to get back at him. While that had taken place Draco had gently lead Harrison to the side to join the other Champions before taking place along side Blaise and Vasil guarding the two Submissives from the woman.

When Dumbles arrived he sent a nasty look at the trio of Dominants and once more tired to get them to leave only for the three of them to give him a look as if they saw him as mud on their boots. Giving it up for a bad job and not wanting to make a bad impression with Rita in the room the fool introduced, to those who did not know him, Ollivander who was there to perform the actual checking of the wands. Harrison wondered what the man's reaction would be to find that Harrison was not using the wand that he had bought from his shop, having found the wand had lost a lot of its power after he had gone through his Inheritance and had to have one specially made for him. The first one called forward was Cedric which the man made a great deal about having been one of his telling the specifics of the wand to everyone present. "Ah, now, this is one of mine, isn't it? Yes, I remember it well. Containing a single hair from the tail of a particularly fine male unicorn... Twelve and a quarter inches... ash... somewhat ridged."*

After Ollivander had cast a bubble making charm with the wand he handed it back saying it had past his test. As Cedric returned to his seat Viktor was called forward, and would have been joined by Vasil of Karkaroff had not placed a hand on the Alpha's shoulder holding him back. "Hm very interesting a Gregorovitch creation if I am not mistaken correct?" Ollivander asked receiving just a nod from the very shy Submissive Sylph male. "Let's see wood of Red Oak, fourteen inches in length rather flexible, and the core of a hair from a mane of a Sphinx?" Ollivander said sounding confused before he noticed Vasil still being held back. "Ah I see it now," the old wandmaker said as he created a fountain of wine to shoot from the wand before saying he was satisfied.

As Viktor sat down and leaned into Vasil Fleur was called up to have her wand checked out. Once more once he looked over it for a moment or two Ollivander began to tell everyone about the wand. Harrison was rather shocked by all since over the summer had had found some old books in the three family libraries all about Wandlore so what the man was doing was not only talking about wands but sharing with everyone what type of person they were as well as a rather defining trait of their nature. Also from what he understood Wandlore in regards to those who had gone through a Creature Inheritance a person could tell if the wand's owner was a Dominant or Submissive based on not only how flexible a wand was but also the core. With Submissives having more flexible wands and rather non-standard cores which usually tied back to their Dominants. "Yes, nine and a half inches... inflexible.. rosewood... and containing... dear me.. " Ollivander began only to stop in his description.

"An 'air from ze 'ead of a veela. One of my grandmuzzer's." Fleur finished for him evidently shocking the man due to her wand both having a non-standard core but also being ridgid, though of course as Fleur explained to Harrison a when they first meet due to being a part of the Royal Veela family she was considered a switch so her wand showed both Dominant and Submissive traits in its creation. The old wandmaker only used the wand to create a bundle of roses, which he handed to Fleur, before he passed on his approval of the wand.

Finally came Harrison's turn as he was called forward, and due to having two mates was joined by Draco, with Blaise being kept back by Dumbles. So with Draco's arm around his waist Harrison passed over his new wand to the man. Ollivander looked like he was about to talk about it being one of his only to stop seeing it was quite different from Harrison's first one. "A new wand I see my lad specially made at that. I think I detect traces of Master Treyco's work here," Ollivander said actually bringing the wand up to his nose and sniffing it as if he was a dog with a bone. Hm. A combination of Alder and Dogwood for the wood itself but also twin cores of Athelas root and a Veela feather. Not to mention a focusing point in the form of a Grim's tooth? Eleven inches long and extremely flexible. That is quite the wand Heir Potter," Ollivander said using the wand to create a rainbow before handing it back to him. Harrison did admit the wand was go for it did connect him with both his dominants with Athelas being tied to the old ancestral homeland of the Elves and the feather in his wand was from Draco while the tooth came from his Daddy.

Once Ollivander was done with the wand Harrison hoped they would be free but they were told that they had to undertake a photo shoot for the Prophet. This turned out to be a rather bothersome affair as the photographer wanted Fleur to stand in the front row, while Rita wanted Harrison in the center spot. Than added to the fact that no matter where Madam Maxine was at she tended to put everyone one else into shadow forcing her to have to sit down. This lead to even further embarrassing shots as Rita forced Harrison to sit on the large woman's lap due to his smaller stature, that came from his Submissive creature, so they could get everyone in frame. Harrison both wished that his form had not changed like his Uncle Sirius and Viktor's which both had larger creatures so maintained the height they had before they came into their inheritance, while at the same time still liked his form for when he would cuddle with Blaise and Draco. Once the group shot was done Rita called for single shot of all the Champions but this was shot down by Vasil, Blaise and Draco who did not want the photos of their Submissives to be used due to them not officially entering themselves into the Tournament.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * shifting a little from the actual book so that it is shown that Submissives wands are more flexible than their Dominant counterparts.


End file.
